Just My Life
by xxxwritergurlxxx
Summary: Sequel to To Want What You Can't Have Heidi's always loved her parents love story, and she's always wanted her life to be like it. But what will she do when that opportunity comes? Rated T for strong language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well……except maybe most of the characters**. I don't own High School Musical or the characters. **Rated T for strong language. Sequel to: To Want What You Can't Have. Even if you didn't read the first one please check this one out. **

**Just to make things clear, Troy and Sharpay aren't brother and sister. They were just using that as an excuse for him talking to the gang. Sorry if it's confusing. Go ahead and let me know if you hate me, I won't be mad. I promise. By the way, you might see a familiar name. **

I squeezed my eyes shut as the sunlight burst through my windows. Why me? Why did school have to start!?

"Mom!" I whined. My mom just laughed as I pulled my blanket over my head. She tugged at the blanket but I was too strong for her.

"Fine, I guess I can just tell Adam you don't like him enough to get out of bed" she said. Ugh, why did my mom have to give me a guilt trip to get me up?

"Fine" I mumbled. I got out of my queen size bed and opened my dresser. She smiled victoriously and walked down the stairs. What should I wear? I could always wear those skinny jeans I wore at the soccer party last year with Adam's black shirt that he gave me when we were ten, that has always been way to big on me (he said it looked cute ha!).

Yeah, I'm gonna wear that, he always laughs whenever he sees me wearing it. I put my ensemble on and slipped on my torn converse. I looked in the mirror to try to figure out how I was going to tame my hair this time. I brushed my wild black hair and put it up. My hair was just like my mother's, black and very curly. She always tells me I should straighten it but who really has time for torture in the morning? I mean, why would girls want to torture themselves by burning their hair and sticking pencils in their eyes? My brown eyes and black eyelashes are good enough for me. I walked down the stairs and instantly smelled something yummy.

"Mmm, is it pancake day?" I said as I reached the kitchen. My mom looked up from the counter and a boy with light skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair that was swept to the side turned around. A smirk grew on his face as he looked at me. I looked at myself.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I asked. He laughed and walked over to me. He pointed to my shirt. I looked down and giggled. Of course! I can be so clumsy sometimes I swear. Like this one time in the second grade I was eating my lunch and when I grabbed my peanut butter and jelly sandwich I dropped it and it landed on my new pair of jeans my dad just bought me. Anyways, I quickly pulled off my shirt and turned it inside out. I put it back on and smiled.

"Better?" I asked. I looked over to my mother whose mouth was now hanging open. I laughed knowing exactly what she was thinking.

"Oh mom, he's seen me in a bathing suit before, bra and underwear is no different" I said. She shook her head. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around.

"Hey dad" I said. He looked up from his newspaper.

"Hi sweetie…Adam" he said.

"Hey Mr. Bolton" Adam said. I punched him on the arm. He knew perfectly well my parents hated it when he called them by their last names. He looked over and smirked. Adam and I had grown up together since our parents were best friends. I looked up at him and smiled. He wasn't too much taller than me but tall enough to where he always teases me about it. Mom says it's because he likes me but I know better than that. Adam is my best friend and I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides Adam has a girlfriend.

"Hello, earth to Alex" he said waving his hand in my face. I shook my head and pulled myself out of my trance. I jumped on the marble counter and dangled my legs off the edge.

"Alexandria get off the counter!" My mother screeched.

"Oh, mom. Come on" I said. I looked over at dad pleadingly.

"Sweetie do what you mother says" he said. Geez, mom can be so aggravating about manners and being proper, and dad just goes along with whatever she says. I grunted and jumped off the counter. I grabbed my black baseball cap off the couch and put it on. I pulled my hair through the back and grabbed my sidekick off the end table.

"Sweetie don't forget, Nick has baseball practice so we won't be home till three-thirty" Mom said. Great! My bratty little brother and my……oh how do I describe them? Strange parents are going to be gone for an hour! Can life get any better?

"Ready?" I asked Adam. He nodded and turned around.

"Bye Gabriella, Troy" He said. He walked out the door and I followed, closing the door behind me. Once outside I smacked his arm.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked. I looked at him and put on my angry face.

"Why did you kiss up to them?!" I asked. He smirked and looked ahead. I smiled and shook my head. Adam always loved annoying me. We stayed quiet while we walked to the dreadful place we call East High. Walking inside the brightly lit high school I had only one thing in mind. Please don't get Sheckler, please don't get Sheckler. We walked to the office decorated in papers along the walls. Adam and I split up trying to find our names. I was about to ask if he found anything yet but he beat me to it.

"Nope, nothing yet" I replied. I kept searching. Geez, this could take all day. Hey maybe if I stay here long enough they won't make me go to class. Yeah I should just……

"Alex, over here" Adam said pulling me out of my daydream. I walked over and searched for my name. Ah Bolton……..let's see I got……..Damn it! I got Sheckler! I must've made a funny face because Adam started laughing. I looked over at him and smiled.

"What?" I asked. He turned serious and looked away.

"Nothing" he said. What! Oh, now he's doing the silent treatment. Well two can play at that game. Usually when he doesn't tell me something I beg him to, but I'm going to be smarter this time.

"Ok" I said simply. I started walking away and Adam ran up behind me.

"Do you want to know?" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and smiled sweetly.

"No" I said. I turned back around and silently laughed to myself.

"I was laughing at your face" Adam said as he caught up to me again. Hah! Worked like a charm. I turned back around with a pretend scowl on my face. Adam smirked and backed up.

"Whoa there, wildcat. Calm down" he said. I smiled and started walking towards him.

"I am calm" I said. He kept backing up until he was pinned against the wall. I walked up to him and looked up at him.

"Not so tough now" I whispered. It was weird because I thought I heard his breath hitch, but it was probably just my imagination. I smiled and backed away. He took a deep breath and pulled his shoulders back.

"I am tough. I'm a big tough muscular man" he said in a deep voice. I started laughing and he soon joined in. I grabbed my stomach and tried to breath. I finally calmed down and looked at Adam. He was staring at me, like he was trying to figure something out about me. I looked away, so he wouldn't see my eyes. Adam has this weird thing he does where he can tell how you're feeling by searching your eyes. I felt arms wrap around my stomach and his chin rest on my shoulders.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I sighed and turned around, making his arms land on my back.

"Nothing" I said. I walked away. I didn't want to worry Adam with my problems because he always tries to fix them. But I felt bad for not telling him. He grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Whose ass do I need to kick?" he asked. I smiled weakly. I was debating in my head if I should tell him. Finally I opened my mouth.

"Promise not to get in a fight. You can't afford to get another detention because of me" I said. He bit his lip and nodded.

"A few days ago, when I was at the mall with Kay, Michael Drands came up to us and called me a……..a fat bitch who is too ugly to have a boyfriend" I said whispering the last part. Michael Drands is the captain of the football team and pretty much gets anything he wants. His father is one of the richest men in town so he doesn't ever have to worry about the consequences. Michael is dating the head cheerleader Cammy, who by the way is a total bitch! Anyways I called Cammy a slut because she was flirting with practically everyone in the class and I guess Michael found out about it. So, now I'm a bitch! Whateva!

Adams face was red and his hands were curled into fists. I put my hands on his chest.

"Adam don't, I can take care of myself" I said. He looked into my eyes and calmed down. He hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry" he said. He pulled away and I looked up.

"I won't hurt him this time, but if he comes near you one more time, his ass is mine" he said. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Thank you" I said.

"Hey, what are best friends for" he replied. I pulled away and smiled. I guess today shouldn't be too bad.

"So, when does soccer practice end for you?" I asked. In freshman year Adam decided he didn't want to follow the family tradition of playing basketball and joined soccer. He made it look fun so I decided to join as well. He thought about it for a moment.

"Four, you?" he said.

"Same" I replied. My phone vibrated and I grabbed it out of my pocket. I checked the caller I.D. My phone showed a picture of a dark girl with brown eyes and black curly hair. I pressed send and put the phone to my ear.

"Hi Kay" I said.

"How did you know it was me!" she yelled. I covered my ear and giggled.

"I have caller I.D." I replied.

"Oh……anyways, where are you?" she asked. I looked at Adam who was looking down at his shoes.

"I'm with Adam at the office" I replied.

"Shut up Josh! K, I'm coming" she said. I laughed and put my phone in my pocket. I walked over to Adam and looked at his shoes.

"I just don't see it" I said. Adam looked up with a confused look on his face.

"I just don't see what's so interesting about your beat up vans" I said.

"Ha ha" he said. I laughed and grabbed his hand.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked. He looked back down at his shoes. Now I knew something was wrong.

"Tell me" I said. He looked up and I saw sadness in his eyes.

"I hate it when he hurts you Alex" he said. I sighed and looked down.

"It's really no big deal" I whispered. His grip on my hand tightened.

"It is to me. I mean first what he did to you last year and now this" he said. I usually love it when Adam is protective but I am a big girl now and I can take care of myself. Oh what am I thinking? If Adam wasn't here I don't know what would happen to me! I looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"What happened last year is in the past. Adam don't worry about me. You've helped me through every situation and hardship in my life and I love you for it, but I need to grow up and take care of myself" I said. Adam nodded and engulfed me in another hug.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard behind me. I turned around and all I saw was a mass of black hair coming at me.

"Lexi! I missed you so much!" she yelled. Geez, she has her arms around me so tight I can barely breathe.

"Kay…..Kay…..can't….breath" I said. She let go and fixed her hair. I looked past her and saw the boys nodding at each other. After all these years I still don't get the nod. You know, the nod to say hello. It's like an unspoken hello or something.

"So, who did you get?" Kayla asked. Only the most horrible teacher ever!

"Sheckler, you?" I replied. Kayla's eyes widened.

"Eww! I got Wright" She said. Lucky ducky! Mr. Wright is the nicest teacher in the entire school. Like last year, all of his classes got A's and most of the students in his first period barely ever even sowed up!

"Lucky" I replied. She smiled showing her perfectly straight teeth.

"I know" she stated. I laughed at her bluntness. She started talking about manicures and shopping and I started wondering how we became friends. I was about to fall asleep when a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" a strong voice whispered.

"Cameron!" I shouted which made everybody in the hallway look at me. I turned around and saw beautiful blue eyes looking back at me. His dark brown hair swept to the side of his face covering his right eye. I hugged him and wrapped my legs around his waist. He quickly grabbed my legs so I wouldn't fall flat on my butt. I'm surprised he can hold me. But then again he does have a six pack and huge arms. Ok maybe they aren't huge but they are pretty big.

"I thought you weren't coming back until mid-year?" I said. Cameron flashed his beautiful smile.

"What can I say, I'm a charmer" he replied. I jumped off him and smiled.

"So how was California?" I asked. He smiled again and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"It was great!" he said. I waited for more but he didn't say anything else. Hmm, that's weird; I mean Cameron is usually the one to brag about everything. I guess California changed him. I hope it didn't change him too much. I decided to ignore it and smile. Just then the bell rang and we separated, each of us going to our classes. I slowly made my way to the dreaded classroom. I could've sworn I saw spider webs when I was walking up to the door but they vanished once I reached it. I opened the door and quietly stepped inside. I walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat. I wonder how everybody else is doing. I put my head on my desk only to be awoken by the bell a second later. Students file in and take the remaining seats. A few seconds later the demon herself, I mean Ms. Sheckler walks inside.

"Hello class, welcome to your junior year. Now some of you kids will go on to do great things and the rest of you will just add to our bum population!" she said. Wow, that's a nice introduction. Dont'cha think? I pretty much just zoned out for the rest of class until I heard my name and walked up to her desk to get my schedule. I sat back in my desk and looked over my schedule. Ok I don't have too many bad teachers. Let's see, next I have Mr. Brady. The bell finally rang and I started walking to my next class. Hopefully the day wasn't going to be too bad. We'll see.

**I hope you like this story so far. I tried to include at least one thing from the first story, if you caught it. Please review and let me know what you think. Let me know if you want me to continue. By the way, Adam is Sharpay and Zeke's child, Kayla and Josh are twins (Chad and Taylor's children), and Cameron is just from random people lol. **


	2. AN sorry but

**I'm really sorry guys but I am really stuck and I can't think of how to fix the story. I might continue the story later but for now I'm going to work on something else. Again, I am so, so sorry for wasting your time. I hope you can forgive me and maybe read my next story. **

**Sorry**

**Love, **

**xxxwritergurlxxx**


End file.
